Daughter of Clonmel
by Tiptah52
Summary: A stranger arrive at Redmont looking for Halt. She is not all what she seems. Mild un-provocative sexual content in later chapters. Rated T for older themes later on. DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN RANGER'S APPRENTICE. BELONGS TO JOHN FLANAGAN!
1. Chapter 1

**My first RA fanfic! Please leave review and feel free to suggest stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO JOHN FLANAGAN!**

Chapter one

The innkeeper looked up as the door opened with a tinkling of a bell. His first though was that it was a Ranger, seeing that the figure was cloaked and carried a bow. He was surprised when the person said in female voice that had a thick Hibernian accent, "Where can I find Ranger Halt?

The fact that this foreigner woman was asking for Halt disturbed the innkeeper. Anyone who went around looking for Halt was asking for trouble.

The innkeeper went for a more neutral answer. "He's usually up at the castle these days."

The woman put back her cowl. She looked to be in her early twenties. She had shaggy black hair that was tied at the back of her head. She had a stripe of white hair running down the front left side of her face. The most shocking feature of all was her eyes. They were steely grey, impassive and cold.

"Finished staring?" She asked dryly. The innkeeper hurriedly looked away mumbling apologies.

"Well then, is he at home?" She prompted.

"Yes. Both he and Ranger Will Treaty are here at Redmont."

The woman nodded. "Where can this Will Treaty be found?"

The inn keeper gulped fearing he had said too much. "Ah—"

The woman leaned against the counter and pulled her cloak aside to reveal a long basket hilted sword. "I shan't ask again."

"That won't be necessary!" The innkeeper backed away. The woman smiled wickedly. "Really? How so?"

"You can find the Ranger at a restaurant up by the road to the castle! He and his wife usually dine there." The innkeeper flinched as the woman pulled her cloak back in place and stood straight. She tossed a gold coin on the counter.

"For your silence."

The innkeeper looked down at the coin. When he looked up again, the woman was gone.

* * *

Will Treaty and his wife, Alyss were just wrapping up their dinner at Jenny's restaurant. The latest gossip was passing around. A stranger was seen at the inn looking for Halt.

"Really, who would go looking for Halt?" Will asked Alyss. "No one in their right mind would go looking for him. Unless they want trouble"

"Not a good character to go looking for." Alyss gently teased.

Will grinned. Indeed, Halt had a largely mysterious reputation. Most strangers were aware of the fact and usually steered clear of Halt's turf.

"Will?" Will's thoughts about his mentor were disrupted by Alyss' quiet voice.

"What?" he whispered back. She gestured to a table in a far corner.

There sitting in the shadows was a cloaked and cowled figure. The person caught Will's look and nodded in his direction. The person got up, leaving a few coins on the table.

The woman, as Will could now see, crossed quietly over to the two's table.

"May I intrude on you for a second?" She asked, directing the question towards Will.

Will nodded. "you may." The woman pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling down her cowl as she did so. Will glanced at her oddly. She looked vaguely familiar.

She smiled easily at Will and leaned back in her chair, tipping it ever so slightly. Will couldn't help but dislike her over-easy, cocky attitude.

"I'm quite sure you have heard the rumors?" She asked. Will dipped his head in acknowledgment.

She rolled her eyes, "Innkeepers." She said, "never can keep their mouths shut, can they?"

"I've known some." Will said, keeping his voice neutral.

"Maybe, because you have that leaf to back your words up." She said gesturing to Will's neck. Will's eyes narrowed. He decided he did not like this woman at all.

Alyss decided the conversation needed some prompting. "You said that you needed information?" The woman briefly looked at Alyss.

"I'm looking for Halt O'Carrick. He's a friend of yours I believe."

"How-?"

"From where I come from, he's pretty well known." She replied, cutting Will off. She smiled wolfishly, "I have some things to settle with him." Will's hand went to his bow, underneath the table.

"Not a good idea, Ranger."

Will frowned. "To you."

The woman scowled and made a move. It was good that she did, for Will's throwing knife went spinning past her shoulder. The distraction gave Will enough time to clear the table and knock an arrow.

She watched Will; much like a cat watches a mouse. "Clever." Will allowed himself a cold smile. She regarded Will mockingly. "Pity I didn't bring mine." Then the woman flung herself from the chair and unsheathed her sword.

"I could put this arrow through your thigh or you can throw down your weapon." Will said in a steely voice.

The woman twirled her sword. "Oh I'm sure you could. But my sword is just as fast as your arrow." She smirked. "So, I can't do that."

"I'm afraid you'll have to." said a low voice in her ear. The woman smiled.

"Hello Halt."

**fweooo! *wipes face***

**Cliff hanger ending! **

**Gets good later on!**

**Please review and all that goodsters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about leaving Alyss out in the first one but I found a place for her.**

**Thank you for the follows and reviews! Especially MoniqueBowman! (love you story BTW)**

Chapter two

Will watched the woman smile as Halt's knife slid against her throat.

"Hello Halt." She said quietly. She seemed quite unruffled by the fact that Halt was threatening her. In fact she seemed almost smug.

Will chanced a look around for Alyss. He spotted her by the back entrance. She signaled to him that she was going to fetch the guard. Will nodded once and turned back to Halt and the woman.

"Drop the weapon and we can talk quietly." Halt impassively. The woman frowned. "Fine, if you want to do it your way." she sigh and began to lower her weapon.

Her next move caught both rangers off guard. She elbowed Halt in the stomach, turned around quick as a snake and, as Halt doubled over, hit him squarely in the jaw.

Will was shocked. He had never seen his mentor bested in such a way; certainly not by a woman. Immediately, as only a ranger could, Will loosed an arrow at the woman. She neatly dodged it and with a grin vaulted, one handed over the table between them and landed on the floor like a cat. She swept Will's legs out from under him. He dropped his bow as he crashed to the floor with a gasp. This woman is uncanny! Will thought.

Will scrambled to his feet, his hand on his saxe. The woman crouched and looked at him expectantly. "You are good, Ranger!" She said.

"As are you." Will replied. He glanced at Halt who was rising. Halt looked livid.

"Will!" He barked. Both Will and his adversary turned to look at him. Halt crossed over to the woman, who stood straight, and looked her in the eye.

"Halt?" Will looked at him uncertainly. Halt waved him off.

He and the woman looked at each other. It was Halt who broke the silence.

"What is your reason for this?" He asked. The woman, who oddly matched Halt's height nodded, "I was testing you."

Halt nodded slowly. Then quickly, so quick Will almost missed it, Halt smacked the woman across the face. Her head whipped back and she shook it.

"Now," Halt said, "Who are you?"

The woman flashed a grin and rubbed her cheek. "My name is Fianna. I'm your brother's daughter."

The four sat at the table over cups of coffee. Alyss had come back with the guard, but the atmosphere had calmed somewhat and Halt had sent them away. Now they sat cordially over Jenny's fine brew.

Now that Fianna had announced who she was, Will could see the likeness in the niece and uncle. Both had the small wiry build dark hair and unemotional manner. The only difference was in the eyes. While Halt's were black, Fianna's were a cold pale grey.

Well, Will thought. Her uncle and Halt were twins after all. He shook his head. The two could pass of for father and daughter.

"I never knew my brother was married." Halt said, setting down his coffee mug.

"He wasn't." Fianna replied curtly. "I'm illegitimate. He had an affair with a Whore. Quite low of Ferris really."

Halt frowned at the thought of his brother. "Not an honorable man."

Fianna nodded. "Aye. That's why I got in a fight with you and your Lad. I was seeing what kind of men you were. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Halt waved the apology off. "No matter. What do you think of us?"

"I like what I see."

Alyss leaned forward, "Why did you leave Hibernia?"

Fianna's eyes darkened. "It's not for me. I heard from an ex ranger that I had a relative in Araluen. So," She sipped some coffee, "I went to find him."

"Who was this ex-Ranger?" Will asked. Halt glanced at him.

"His name was Prichard. He said he trained Halt." Fianna said.

"Prichard?" Halt echoed. "He's still alive?"

"Pushing ninety, but yes." Fianna said. "considering that I just talked to him two weeks ago." She added sardonically. Halt flashed her a look. She smirked at him.

Alyss quickly intervened, "Um, do you have a place to stay?" Fianna shrugged. "I was going to rent a room at the inn, but…"

"You threatened the innkeeper and thus I highly doubt he'll let you stay in his inn when these stories float around." Halt finished. Fianna nodded. "Precisely." She glared at Halt. "Whenever I asked for Halt, people would get so tight-lipped, you would assume it would stay that way for weeks. You have quite a reputation!"

It was Halt's turn to smirk. "I like to keep it that way."

Will smiled and shook his head. "You can have a place at the cabin. I'm sure Alyss wouldn't mind." Alyss' look was far from approving. Fianna caught the look and backed down politely. "No, I won't trouble you. I mean I did almost kill you. I'm not sure your wife would like that."

Will turned red and mumbled something. Halt Grinned at his ex-apprentices discomfort.

"I'll have a place at the castle for you. Shouldn't be a problem. My wife won't mind. I'm a little old for petty jealousies." Will glared daggers at Halt and Alyss turned pink.

"Oh I'm sure you're old and all, but you're still quite the looker." Fianna said smugly. Halt grinned easily. "I agree with that."

"Where's your horse?" Halt asked Fianna as the two walked through the dark to the horse rail. The two had bid Alyss and Will good night and they were going to go up to the castle together.

Fianna pointed to a large horse that was grazing in the grass by the road. It was brown, as far as Halt could tell in the dark. It was _huge_. Halt thought. "You ride it?" Fianna frowned. "You ride a shaggy little steppe pony." She replied.

"Frellen and I have been through a lot." Halt shook his head. "It's a plow horse." Fianna shrugged. "A very intelligent plow horse." As if he understood her, Frellen looked up with large bright eyes. He shook his head and trotted over to Fianna.

Fianna stroked his feathery coat. "Did I say you could come over?" He looked at her indignantly and nudged her with his head. Fianna laughed as she was thrown off balance. "You're showing yourself up in front of the ranger pony."

_I happen to like the "little steppe pony". _

Halt rode up next to Fianna on his horse. "You coming?" He asked. Fianna nodded. She stuck her foot into the stirrup and started to heave onto the horse.

"Need help?" Halt asked with a smirk.

Fianna hid a grin as Frellen lowered himself on his front knees allowing her to mount easier.

_A little rude. I can see where you two are related._ Frellen commented.

"Oh shut up, you show off." She muttered. Halt looked at her strangely. Fianna shrugged. "He also has attitude problems."

Abelard shook his head with a snort. Halt rolled his eyes. "Not you two." He mumbled.

Fianna raised an eyebrow. "You talk to your horse too?"

Halt raised an eyebrow also. "Don't be ridiculous. Who talks to their horse?"

Fianna laughed. "You do."

Halt scowled and turned his horse. "Let's go."

The two wheeled their horses and rode quietly to Redmont castle.

**Main point takes off in next chapter.**

**Thanks for faves and follows.**

**Don't forget to review and any ideas will be helpful!**

**might make me post more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys!**

**My Dad was ebaying the stuff and hogging the our only computer. But the stories up so, what the heck!**

**I'd like to say thanks to all of you who have review. It means so much knowing that people like my story. **

**and to answer some reviews:**

**To guest: Thank you! I will update a fast as possible!**

**To Cali101luv RA: What a compliment! I blush with pleasure! My grammar though needs work. It would satisfy Halt though, eh?**

**To Agzx1234: More cliff hangers soon to come!**

Chapter 3

Fianna awoke not knowing where she was. Confusedly she blinked and looked around at the large room she was in. It was dimly lit, for it was still an hour till sunrise. The large fireplace at the foot of her bed gave off a small amount of heat. She had a single window, now covered by a thick curtain. Her bed was a large four posted bed; curtains framed the sides making Fianna, who was used to sleeping outdoors, have a claustrophobic feeling.

All of the sudden the memories of her past night came flooding back to her. Fianna smiled wryly to herself. The night before she had found her Uncle, Halt.

_What a night._ She thought stepping out of bed onto the cold stone floor. She shivered slightly at the cold but soon warmed herself by stretching.

She dressed quickly in what she had worn the previous night. _I'll have to get some warmer clothes. _She thought, eyeing the only items of her wardrobe. Not that she cared much for pretty clothes and the things most women of her age enjoyed. Fianna had never been like that. She was more occupied in things that would save her life than make it more enjoyable. Her life had never quite been the most enjoyable.

With a sigh Fianna slipped on her breeches and dark forest green, wool shirt. Over that she slipped on a dull brown leather tunic that reached her thighs. She slipped on some wool socks that, unfortunately, were quite holey. Over her shoulders she swung her cloak over her shoulders. She had made the cloak herself. Patching fraying pieces of earthen colored fabric together to imitate fallen leaves and tree bark. A more rugged form of the mottled gray-green cloak that was the standard ranger cloak. Once again she smiled wryly. _An un-standard cloak for a very un-standard Ranger._

Fianna breathed in the early morning air. It was a beautiful morning and she didn't want to miss the sunrise. She seldom did.

Walking quietly but with a carefree air about her, Fianna crested a hill that had a magnificent view of Redmont countryside. She stopped midway into a sigh. Someone was behind her.

Very slowly she dropped her hand to the sword at her side.

"Lovely morning."

Fianna whirled around. She watched in wonder as the small form of Halt seemingly melted from a tree. He put his cowl back and looked at her.

"Snuck up on you, didn't I?" He remarked contemptuously, but not unkindly.

"Obviously." Fianna muttered. Her feathers were ruffled by the fact that this old grizzled Ranger had snuck up on her. As if sensing her thoughts, Halt smiled. "I'm old, but that doesn't mean I can't move. "

Fianna reddened and looked down. "I move better when I know no one is following me." She said in her defense. Halt cocked his head to one side. "You are used to following the unskilled. You'd be in quite a mess if that someone you were tracking was a far better tracker than you."

Fianna shifted uncomfortably. Halt clucked his tongue. "Cheer up! I came to enjoy this beautiful sunrise with you, not pluck you apart!" Then he got a devious look and added, "Yet."

"How old are you, Fianna?"

Fianna decided to play the part of a distressed female. "Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?"

Halt raised an eyebrow. "It didn't come across to me that you were a scatter brained woman worried about her youth." His sarcastic reply made Fianna chuckle.

"I'm twenty one, if that interests you." She replied.

"Who'd you learn your skills from?"

Fianna looked darkly at Halt. Her mood turned suddenly dark. "That is none of your business." She said in a low voice. If Halt had any surprised feelings, he hid them well. "Fine then." He said coolly. He couldn't help but wonder where the girl had learned her skills. "Let's go down for breakfast." He said, changing the subject. Fianna obliged quietly.

The two walked in silence, both not wanting to be the first to break the silence. In the end it was Halt who broke the silence.

"Well would you look at that." He said somewhat to himself. Fianna looked ahead and saw a figure on a horse riding towards them. As soon as he was a few feet ahead of them, the rider dismounted with a flourish.

"Hullo Halt!" He greeted the Ranger cheerfully.

"Hello Baron. You are out early."

The Baron, shifted uncomfortably. "Well uh, my wife was saying I need to get some fresh air more often."

Halt raised an eyebrow, "I see. You did get off your horse with a little more…ease."

Baron Arald gave Halt a glare and quickly changed the subject, "Who is the lad with you Halt?" He said eyeing Fianna.

Halt smirked inwardly. "The _Lady _is Fianna of Hibernia. My niece."

Arald turned a bright shade of pink after inspecting the "lad" closer. "Oh. Er, sorry about that. Your garb is somewhat…" he trailed off, saving himself any further embarrassment.

Fianna bowed slightly and grasped Arald's hand in a firm grip. "No offense taken, my lord. I dress this way so as to attract less attention to myself. Anyone could make that mistake." She said pleasantly.

Halt looked at his niece admiringly. She handled the situation with ease. The baron turned to Halt after a glance at Fianna. He couldn't help but like Halt's little niece.

"Halt, I need to see you in my office as soon as you can spare some time."

The atmosphere in Baron Arald's office was grim. Will Treaty, the two couriers, Pauline and Alyss, and the Ranger Halt.

"Two weeks ago, we sent a courier to Norgate fief with confidential papers for lord Ormon. When we got word from Norgate that the courier never made it to the fief, we sent out some scouts. They found the poor girl dead with two poisoned arrows in her back. The satchel with the papers was missing." Arald finished the briefing and looked at his companions. Pauline put a hand to her mouth. Her normally calm composure was broken. "Poor girl! Her first mission, too."

Alyss cocked her head to one side. "What of her guard?"

"They were found dead nearby, poisoned arrows in both of them." Arald looked angry. "Whoever did this now has the papers!"

Will spoke up now. "What was in the papers, sir?"

Arald looked worried now. "Recently the king has been getting some anonymous black mail letters threatening him to give him money. Naturally he paid them no head, but then when he had an assassination attempt last month, he had to move. The plans were to Ormon saying that the king and his daughter were to arrive there decoyed as a knight and squire visiting."

Halt shook his head. "Why would they want money from the king so badly? And why the assassination attempt? It doesn't add up. Why kill the one you want money from?"

"We had the suspicions it was some of Morgorath's old crew." Arald said.

"Whatever it is, we need to think of something fast." Alyss said.

"That's why we are sending you and Will to the death sight for further investigations. You'll be disguised of course." Arald said.

"Please not the jongleur again." Will complained. "You know how much I hate that one."

Halt slapped his former apprentice on the arm, "It build character. Plus your wife is going, so what is there to complain about?"

That silenced Will. Halt got up and took his leave. "I'll go inform Crowley of everything and see what we can do further."

**Thanks for reading and I will try and update every Saturday/Sunday! If my five siblings and parents let me use the only computer in the house!**

**Don't forget to comment and Fave! And any ideas and advice are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the wait! My Mom just started her classes and she needed her computer all weekend! Ugh This ones kind of long too. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

Chapter four

Later that day, Halt fetched Fianna from her room.

"What is it?" Fianna asked as she watched Halt piling her things in a leather satchel. "You're coming with me to Castle Araluen." Was the curt reply. Fianna looked skeptically at the satchel.

"Why are you doing _my _packing?"

Halt grunted and fastened the clasps on the satchel. "Because, we need to go fast." He glanced around the room. "Is that all?"

Fianna nodded and took the satchel from him. "Why is this so urgent?"

Halt didn't reply. Fianna glowered at him, not used to not being answer. "I asked, _why_ is this so urgent?"

"I heard what you asked." Halt replied. Fianna raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Halt turned to her. "Just because I heard, doesn't mean I have to answer you. Be patient."

"So you expect me to waltz off with you without even knowing why?" Fianna challenged.

"Where else will you go? You wanted to find me." Halt retorted.

Fianna said nothing. She collected her bow and quiver and strapped on her sword. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

The two had been riding in silence for three hours. Redmont was well behind them now. The first hour Fianna had been glowering at Halt's back, still a little sore that she hadn't been told the reason for their swift departure. After that curiosity had gotten the better of her and she snapped out of her miserable mood.

_Why is he dragging me with him? And what is so important?_ She thought to herself. She had considered asking him but, she decided it would be better to let him break the silence first.

Halt on the other hand was growing more annoyed by the fact that Fianna hadn't uttered a word since the two left Redmont. He had convinced himself that chatter was useless and it was better to remain silent. After a few hours though, the silence became deafening and the nagging in the back of his mind grew too much to bear.

"What did you say?" He asked, making it seem as if Fianna had broken the silence.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh." Halt replied somewhat ruffled. Fianna mover her horse alongside Halt's, "I will ask you one question if it doesn't bother you."

Halt raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. "Humph. Young people can never keep questions to themselves." He muttered.

Fianna shrugged. "Alright, I won't bother you then." She once again remained quiet.

Halt sighed, she had won this round.

"Two weeks ago a courier was found dead on the edge of Caraway fief."

"Where was she headed?" Fianna asked. Halt turned sharply to look at her.

"Why do you say that the courier was a girl?" Halt demanded keeping his voice low.

Fianna shrugged. "Most Couriers _are_ girls." She glanced down at Halt. "I usually assume. Why? Was it a boy?"

Halt shook his head. "No, it was a girl. I have to inform my commandant of the situation."

"Then why are you taking me?" Fianna asked. "It's not like I had anything to do with it." She added the last bit in an offhand manner.

Halt shrugged, "I thought it would be a good idea seeing how you have nowhere else to go. You also get to meet our esteemed commandant Crowley."

They arrived at Castle Araluen the next day. Fianna could not help but be impressed. The castle was huge and beautifully structured. It was surrounded by a magnificent garden and it also served a practical purpose in times of war.

When they came to the gate Halt flashed his oakleaf and the guard let both of them pass.

Fianna was silent as they made their way into the courtyard. The castle, though beautiful, made her uneasy. The two dismounted and Fianna removed her cloak and reversed it. Halt looked at it curiously. Instead of the odd resemblance of leaves, the cloak now was a dull grey brown that blended in with the stone of the castle.

"Interesting cloak." He commented.

Fianna shrugged. Halt watched as she seemingly unconsciously counted the guards in the courtyard and noted down the exits. Wisely he didn't say anything.

The two let their horses be led to the stables and Halt led the way to Crowley's office.

When they got to the office Halt unceremoniously opened the door.

"Hello Halt." The Ranger at the desk didn't look up from the papers he had his nose in.

"We need to talk." Halt stated. The Ranger didn't look up. "Uh huh. Be right there."

Halt walked over and swiped the paper from him and tossed in on the desk. "I mean _now_ Crowley."

The commandant looked up at him in surprise. He blinked owlishly for a moment. "What?"

Halt rolled his eyes in annoyance. "How long have you been in here?" He asked.

"Since I got up." Was the reply. Crowley looked at Halt for a moment then grinned.

"Why Halt! I thought it was you!" The commandant said, getting up and shaking Halt's hand.

Fianna looked at the Commandant oddly. "Is he always like this?" She asked Halt.

Halt pried his hand from Crowley's. "No. He's not."

Crowley grinned and stuck his hands in his pocket. "To much paperwork this morning, didn't even have time to drink my coffee." So saying he dug his mug out from underneath a pile of papers. "And it looks like it is cold." He frowned in distaste.

Halt took the cup and set it on the desk. "Well, let's get some coffee in you. I need to talk. Urgently."

After pumping Crowley with three cups of coffee, Halt finally deemed his old friend fit to relate the news to.

Crowley listened intently, all the while staring into the dregs of his coffee.

"So whoever was threatening King Duncan now has his plans. The only thing that strikes me as odd, is _why._ Why do they want these plans so badly and why do they want money from the king of all people. Also, are they a band or one man?" Crowley stated, finally setting his coffee down.

"Maybe he wants to draw the king from Araluen." Fianna answered. Crowley looked up at her, noticing her for the first time.

Halt saw the glance and quickly explained. "My niece, Fianna."

Crowley grinned "She looks a lot like you. Sure she _is_ your niece?" He suggested, hinting on Halt and Pauline's love affair when they were younger.

Halt glared at Crowley. "I had a twin brother, Crowley. She's _his,_ not_ mine._" He hissed menacingly.

Crowley shrugged and turned back to Fianna, "You're lucky to have Halt as your uncle. He's the best ranger in the corps."

Halt rolled his eyes. Fianna allowed a smile, "Thank you. I need that confirmation from the _Commandant."_

Crowley smiled back then his smile was dramatically replaced with a look of hurt.

Halt grinned mercilessly, "_You _said it! Not me!"

Crowley sniffed and looked away, "_Anyway_, I think the king's welfare is more important at the moment. Don't you, Halt?"

Halt shrugged. Fianna slouched in her seat. "Well, I'm not one for royalty and I don't feel much loyalty to you king so, why should I care?"

The two Rangers stared at her.

"And why do you say that?" Halt asked slowly. It was Fianna's turn to shrug. "I never said I wouldn't help. I just don't know what kind of man your king is." She got up and stretched lazily. "Well I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to peek around."

Fianna sauntered off. Crowley looked after her in wonder. "Kind of reminds me of you when we first met, huh?"

* * *

Halt didn't answer. Something about her attitude made him wonder. And when Halt wondered he usually got answers.

The clothes stand owner looked after the girl who just left her stand. _She's a right troublesome one._ She thought checking if she had all her clothe. _Trouble waiting to happen._

The girl who had just left ducked into an alley and pulled up her to her grey-brown cloak.

"Took your time getting here." Said a voice in the shadows. Fianna turned around and glared accusingly at the man who came out of the shadows. He had his cowl over his face, but Fianna knew what to expect from him.

"Just as well I made it." She hissed back. The man put an arm around her waist. "Fine, I'll let it pass. Did you get the numbers?"

Fianna handed him a paper which he eagerly grasped. "Forty armed guards, half of which are crossbowmen. You'd better be careful."

"I'm always careful." The man kissed the top of her head. Fianna smiled "Be careful. I mean it."

The man melted back into the shadows. "I will."

Fianna stepped out of the alley and pulled her cowl back down. She took one look around and left.

**Well, tell me what you think in a review. Is she a badguy or what?  
**

**Will update soon so you can find out!**


End file.
